Akatsuki Clouds
by Rabid Cream Puffs
Summary: When I thought life couldn't get more interesting, I and my friends are taken to the Naruto world with Akatsuki members stating that I am Pein and Konan's daughter. If I am, that would explain alot... GaaOcSaso OcDei OcSai Oc? one-sidded SasuOC
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay, so I know that I am supposed to be working on Two Crazies and an Insane, but after hearing Deidara's voice in English, I just couldn't help it! hm.

Jada: you're crazy

Leia: Did you just figure that out?

Jada: ...yes...

Leia: uh huh....

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did...well, let's just say that Deidara and Sasori and Hidan would still be alive and that Madara would totally pwn the world!

Leia's POV chapter 1

I was busy drawing when I hear a knock on my door that would change the world as we all know it. I look out of my peep hole and see Jada, or as I have come to know her, Jada-baka.

"Do you have Pocky? Hmm?" I ask through the peephole.

"No..." She says looking into the peephole.

"No entry, hm."

"But-"

"No entry, hm."

"FINE!" She yells taking out 3 boxes of Pocky.

"Yay!" I say while opening the door and stealing the Pocky and closing it before she can have a chance to get in.

"Dude! Mit! Why'd ya take mah Pocky!?" She yells, still outside. "Well, if you must ask, I'm Pocky deprived and I knew that you wouldn't come to my house without Pocky so I took it before you could do anything about it!" I say taking out a Pocky package to eat the biscuit covered chocolate inside. "Can you at least let me in?" She asked. "Fine, since you were so kind in to bring me Pocky on this wonderful Halloween night.

Oh yeah, did I mention it was Halloween? The day where the veil between the human world and the spirit world is the thinnest? Well, that is why it is Hallows Eve, no?

"Dude, this is gonna be so great! I can't wait until Phoebe arrives! This is gonna be so epic!" Jada says jumping for joy. "What about kage, hmm? She's gonna be here to ya know!" I say running up stairs in my3 story house, not brag or anything, but my family is super duper special, and when I say special, I mean rich.

Running to my Pocky Closet inside of my Gothic coloured room, I pull out my costume, I'm going as a gothic Lolita Vampire. I run across my room (cause it's just that big) and go to me super duper secret closet that is behind a wall and go into my Akatsuki closet, which is completely sound-proof, and grab my super duper Akatsuki cloak and Village hidden in the rock headband, put my hair into a ponytail and run downstairs where Jada is already dressed up as Sasori, While I'm Deidara. It's works for me to be Deidara because I had grown a habit into saying 'hm' at the end of most of my sentences.

"Sasori-no-Danna! I challenge you to a duel of Naruto, un! Whoever wins has to buy the other a box of strawberry Pocky, UN!" I say. She looks stunned to me; we usually never get strawberry Pocky unless it is for a VERY special occasion. This shows I mean business.

~2 hours later~

I had 13 boxes of strawberry Pocky; I beat her, 13 rounds to none. I'm just that awesome.

"Hey Mit, I think we should start getting ready for our 'party'." Phoebe said doing air quotes. "Yah, yah, you know we are all just gonna cosplay and run around my house like idiots right? Especially that fruit cake over there." I say pointing to Jada. "HEY! THAT WAS ONLY ONCE!!!!" She yelled at me, I sated to crack up, she actually went as a fruit cake once! "I love you too Okami-chan." I say when Jada makes a face of horror yet awe.

I turn around to see-

"Well ain't that peachy?" I say before passing out with all of my friends.

Leia: Oh noes! What happened?!

Jada: You should know, you ARE the author after all.... meanie!

Leia: well, I know that you would never do anything as the author! besides, at least I'm not making you a fool! Besides, I'm smart

Jada: Well anyway, for the amusement of the readers who are so nice as to read something purely fan-based by us!

(emails)

soooooooo waz up!? (jada)

m in the library, i want a kasa, akatsuki cloak, and sasori's or hidan's ring. good lord they are my favs! deidara is also cools, but hes yours,so i shall calmly back off! (Leia)

(Jada):

(deidara): ooooookkkey........ that was a little weird

(me):lol, deidara thinks your wierd....

OMMMGGG!!!!! I WAS READING FANFICTION AND I ALMOST GOT CAUGHT READING IT AT 2:30 IN THE MORNING!! I WAS LAUGHING SOOOO HARD!!!

(Jada):and he thinks IM weird....I wonder what Sasorin thinks?

(Sasori): Who the what now?

(me): SQWEEEEEEE!!! *glomps sasorin*

(Sasori): *hugs back*

lol, i pwn you, even on the enternet jada!

yes I still do own you Jada 0nee-chan

Ja ne! R&R with the shiny green button!!! look at how shiny it is! dont you just wanna click on it and review?! I sure do!


	2. Waking up and story time!

HEY!!!!! Jada here!!! I'm doing part 2!!! Just so you know i really am a okami freak and a Deidara dork *giggles like a obsessive fan girl*  
　  
Leia- your a dork Jada....  
　  
Jada- OMG LOOK THERES SASORI!!! *points to a wall*  
　  
Leia- WHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns around giggling like a fan girl*  
　  
Jada- wow your fan girl laugh is really weird...  
　  
Leia- *grabs a pan and hits Jada* Better believe it.  
　  
Jada- OW!!!! I love u! I love u! Just don't hurt me anymore!!!!! or me and my fruit cake powers will pwn U!!!!  
　  
Leia- Jada you don't have a fruit cake.....  
　  
Jada- ....oh.... WELL I HAVE POCK-  
　  
Leia- POCKEY!!!!!! *tackles Jada*  
　  
　  
　  
lol I think I just dissed. myself...... oh well I do that stuff all the time, X3  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
Jada's POV Cha.2  
　  
　  
All I remember before I passed out was that i ate my favorite candy bar (kit Kats!!!!!!!)  
It was random but really I guess that's all my mind wanted me to remember. Oh and Leia said something about a peach.... I don't know why but she did.  
A nock on the front door startled me awake  
　  
"AHHH!!!!" I scream at the sudden noise in the creepiness that is Leia's house.  
　  
"AH!!!!! Jada what's wrong!!!!" Said-well, more yelling- at me.  
　  
"Will the two of you quiet your screaming please! I was trying to sleep...." Phoebe stated sleepily where she lays on the floor.  
　  
　  
"Sorry Onee-chan, Jada why were you screaming?" Leia questions at me while giving me her most infamous death glare. It felt like hell was freezing over when she gave that glare. She could even put the great Uchihas to shame.  
　  
　  
"well I was sleeping then-" I started to say, before the nock on the door came again although louder this time.  
　  
　  
"THAT!!!!" I scream Jumping up and pointing at the door. 'It's a robber! Or a burglar! MAYBE IT'S THE HAMBURGLAR!!'  
　  
"Who could be knocking at MY house at 11:00 at night?" Leia questions, she looks around noticing a missing body.  
　  
　  
"Leia? Don't you remember!? Kailey is supposed to be here!!" Phoebe questions her making the gears in her mind to notice that the missing body belonged to her Kage.  
　  
　  
"Ohhhhhhh........ Well I guess it wasn't a burglar then." I state awkwardly while scratching the back of my head.  
　  
"No but she is a great Shadow or Kage as we call her, besides, it isn't like anyone knew that you thought it was that hamburglar." She says as if she read my mind, which in fact she can't, she just knows a lot...maybe to much...  
　  
　All three of us looked out the white trimmed window, and sure enough there Kailey was rubbing her hands together trying to keep warm on Leia's porch.  
　  
"Hey Kage!? How long have u been there?" I said yelling somewhat quietly out the window.

"Oi! Only I can call her Kage! Get your own box!" Leia yells, while putting in the old catch phrase for Ritz. 　  
"About 3 minutes, I think." she said looking up at us.  
　  
"Woops!! Sorry we all passed out!! Which is the weirdest thing.. I have never passed out before..." Leia murmurs the last part to herself.  
　  
I left the room that we passed out in (which was Leia's room) and started down stairs but tripped on my Akatsuki cloak. I fell all the way down those three story long stairs, everything going in super-duper fast motion. 'Weird, I thought that I should be seeing things very slowly...' I ponder to myself.  
　  
Leia and Phoebe ran over to the stairs and stared at me as I landed right on my back at the bottom of the demon steps.  
　  
".....Ow.....owe..... OW!!!" I say stumbling trying to stand up but can't because of the pain. While getting help p by the demonic stair posts, I barely notice Leia look worriedly at the top of stairs as if scolding someone.  
　  
"Ahaha- I mean... are you ok O.B.-chan?" she said trying not to laugh at me, but failing at doing so.  
　  
"Jada! How many times do we have to tell u about stairs!!!! You have to step down them not jump down then" she smiled, although having motherly eyes that only someone like her can possess.  
　  
　 "thanks for the tip" I said and all four of use started laughing (by this time, Kailey had welcomed herself in, she was here before, but leaved to do Jashin knows what).  
　  
We all decided to tell scary stories 'cause it's just plain fun to tell stories.  
　  
"I'll go first!! Long ago a man and his beautiful wife were too have a child. They lived wa,y way out in the desert country and there weren't people for miles around. Then the wife began labor there was a problem and her bleeding wouldn't stop. So the man got on his fastest horse and galloped through the desert land until he reached there closest neighbors which were 20 miles away from his house. He had been riding for hours and fear was talking over him." I say holding a flash light up to my head.  
　  
　Kailey watched me tell the story with horrified eyes, Leia yawned, obviously bored, and Phoebe looked a little nervous.  
　  
　  
"So when he reached the neighbors house they came with him to help his wife. But by the time they got back... the once beautiful wife was... dead. But she had had the baby. wolf tracks covered the ground they all tinted red with blood-" I say before getting cut off by Kailey.  
　  
　  
"Jada that's too scary for me!!!!!!" she said putting her head into a pillow she had.  
　  
"Oh sorry, I never found the story scary because it had wolfehs in it." I say scratching my head.  
　  
"Jada you have the strangest obsession with wolves and Deidara- although, I can't disagree with that one... heh heh heh." Leia said giggling and blushing as most as her slightly tanned face would allow.  
　  
" were all strange in our own way." Phoebe said sounding somewhat wise-although she didn't need to say anything to be wise.

"Well, wanna hear my story? It's a true one too!" Leia says awaiting our answers, but before we give her one, she starts anyway.

"So, there was once a girl who lived in a place called Clark County," We all fake gasp as she goes on.

"This girl was not like the rest of the girls at her school. She was different, she was special, and because of it, she was ridiculed by those she thought were her friends. They called her names like 'Witch' or 'self-centered brat'. But she wasn't any of those things, she was kind, and selfless, smart, and she helped others, regardless of what they thought of her. She wasn't afraid to be herself." She starts, eyes going sad.

"But there were some, those who didn't ridicule her, didn't call her nasty names. They helped her. But those who were the ones who helped her were the ones of not the living- but the dead. You see, she was born with the ability to see spirits and demons. These people were the only ones who actually understood her and agreed with her in different subject. For you see, when people brought her down, her friends brought her up." She continues. Some of cry, I just patiently wait for her to go on.

"You want to know what happened one day though? A real witch came to her, and erased her memory, so that she could never speak to her friends. All she could remember was being ridiculed. And with no one to speak to, she started to cut herself. All could here was the silent murmurs that haunted her every night. Unknowingly to her, those were the ghosts trying to tell her to stop. But it was to late. She died of blood loss-or so they thought." She starts to whisper, causing to lean in closer so that we could still hear her.

"A Goddess had come to her at the gates of heaven, and asked her this 'Is this how you really wanted to leave this world? Your friends miss you.' The young girl just cried and shook her head and replied 'I have no friends, they all hate me.' They goddess smiled a melancholy smile and said to the girl 'Oh, but that is where your wrong, and to prove it to you, I shall give you life again, along with powers that someone only like you can possess. But in return, live your life to the fullest, and be optimistic, and what ever comes your way that is bad, fight back and show that you're not as weak that you let out to be.' and with that, the young girl awoke in the hospital to see a nurse standing over her. She had the same silver hair and golden eyes as the Goddess. 'Goddess, goddess...goddess' she murmured several times while crying." Leia herself starts to cry.

"Apon returning home from the morgue, she sees the dead friends that she had come to love and runs over to them to hug them. And unlike last time, she could actually touch them. She laughed and cried and she lived happily ever after...so far." Leia said ending it, we were all crying, how did she know something like this?

"Leia, what is the 'morgue'?" I ask her

"The morgue is where all dead peoples' bodies go after their death." She says getting up and turning away.

I stare at her and think to myself 'what happened to her?'

　  
Ok well my POV so thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Like it said for the first chap. ALL OF THIS IS  
PURLY FAN MADE!!!!!  
Jada belongs to Jada (aka me)  
Leia belongs to Leia  
Phoebe belongs to Phoebe

Kailey belongs to kali  
　  
Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, etc. Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, who made Naruto Shipudden.  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
█ 10% NERD XP more like 90%  
██ 20% Peanut butter & jelleh (u r what u eat huh?)  
███ 30% Bored  
████ 40% Musical  
█████ 50% Lazy...  
██████ 60% Depressed  
███████ 70% Dependant on friends  
████████ 80% Dork  
█████████ 90% Anime-addicted  
██████████ 100% JADA!!!! ;3

(Most of the editing done by Leia! Deal with it!)

Click on the green button, I dare ya! do it!

I won't update till I have 5 new reviews THAT DON'T CONSIST OF FLAMES PLEASE!!

~cream and Rabid


	3. Breakfast and a Bang on the Head

This is chapter three of Akatsuki Clouds, written by me, Phoebe ( a.k.a Puffs)  
Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of its characters, places etc. But we do own ourselves.  
Leia: We don't own ourselves! The voices own us!  
Phoebe: …  
Leia: Bwahahahahahaha! The voices shall rule the world!

Phoebe's P.O.V.  
I woke up in total darkness. Even if I had been wearing my glasses, I wouldn't have been able to see anything.  
"No wonder Leia usually doesn't wake up 'til noon. Those black curtains block out all the sun!" I whispered indignantly.  
I was feeling rebellious today, so instead of doing the nice thing, which was waiting until everyone had woken up to turn on the lights, I decided to throw open the curtains in a dramatic fashion.  
I stumbled out of my sleepy-ness and made my way to the window. I knocked over several items and stepped on the tail of a poor, unsuspecting cat, but I finally made it to the window.  
"I have underestimated your amazing ability to sleep through anything, Mit-chan." I was speaking partially to my sleeping buddy, but mostly to myself.  
"Voila!" I yanked open the curtains, letting the bright autumn light burst into the room. For a split second, I thought I saw someone run out from behind the curtains. I dismissed the ridiculous thought, shoving it to the back of my mind like the faint stream of cusses I heard coming from Leia's closet all through last night.  
"What's the big idea, Nee-Chan?" Leia mumbled, trying to send me her infamous death glare and failing miserably.  
"Sorry Leia, your death glare doesn't work this early in the morning." It was already 8 'o clock, but that was probably pretty early for her. I could tell she wasn't happy with my chirpy attitude, but it was kind of fun to tease her.  
"Well guys, I'm going to leave you to your waking up. I have cooking to do!" I grabbed my kitty apron and went to skip out the door when I heard a deafening crunch, at least compared to the relative silence of the room.  
"Phoebe, what did you step on?" Leia was still tired, but I could tell she was waking up.  
I moved my foot and saw the ruin that used to be my glasses.  
"Leia, I just broke one of the 10 commandments"  
"Which one?"  
"Thou shall not kill." I scooped up the pieces and carried them down to the kitchen.  
"Well Phoebe, you shouldn't cry over spilt milk. Or broken glasses." Leia had followed me downstairs and was currently tying an apron around her waist.  
We began cooking. It was a sight to behold, considering I was attempting to make blueberry pancakes while Leia was trying to shape a cake into Sasori's head.  
"Mmmm, smells like cake and….food." Jada came down the stairs, still rubbing her eyes, followed by a wide-awake Kailey.  
"Leia, does your closet talk?" Kailey asked, pulling up a chair to the awkward feast of pancakes, strawberry cake, and a variety of fizzy drinks.  
"Don't worry Kailey, I'm sure it's just us." I said, opening my apple izze.  
"My closet doesn't talk! Unless I want it to…" Leia replied, filling her glass with Pepsi.  
"Cheers." We all raised our glasses in a friendly manner. Just as I was about to take a sip of my izze, the glass cracked, spilling its contents all over my lap.  
"That can't be a good sign." I muttered as I reached for a towel.  
" Oooooooo…" I heard the chorus of teasing from the table.  
"Well, I'm going to change." I left the table and trekked back up two flights of stairs. Upon opening the door to Leia's room, I saw a disturbing scene. Three people in black cloaks were standing in a circle, mumbling phrases that made no sense. Then, they all turned in my direction. Their eyes were cold and emotionless. Just looking at them made me sick.  
" I was just leaving." I squeaked, turning to run down the stairs. Sadly, I ran into a fourth person. He was wearing an orange mask that reminded me of a lollipop.  
"Do you want me to dispose of her?" The he asked.  
"Not yet." As if a silent command had been issued, a blunt object was taken out of the depths of the masked one's coat and I was knocked out.  
"Hey Phoebe! Wake up!" Someone's voice had become high and frantic. I was being shook violently in an attempt to wake me.  
"I'll wake up if you stop trying to shake me to death." I mumbled. My head ached, and when I touched it, a sharp pain resonated through my body. Leia shoved a mirror into my hands, revealing the purple bruise that graced my forehead.  
"That's just lovely." I said with much sarcasm. "First my glasses and now this."  
" Oh my gosh Phoebe, I thought you were dead!" Leia was saying phrases so fast that I couldn't understand her.  
"Phoebe, what happened?" Jada and Kailey had appeared, wielding ice-packs and a bucket of what seemed to be cold water.  
"Hm, I don't know myself." I couldn't tell them that I had seen people. They would think I was crazy. "I just know I hit my head."  
"This is the perpetrator!" Leia said dramatically, pointing to the fire-extinguisher. "You must have not been paying attention and hit your head on this!" We all clapped for her brilliant idea. After sufficient clapping, we tended to my head and continued breakfast.  
After breakfast, we all went back to Leia's room to draw and read manga. I was in the middle of an intricate sketch when a loud stream of cusses came from the direction of Leia's closet.  
"I told you I wasn't crazy!" Kailey chirped proudly.  
"He better not be touching my weapons!" Leia was furious. Apparently, that was her weapon closet and she didn't like to share. When Leia yanked open the door, all manner of sharp, shiny, and deadly weapons came flying out. I was about an inch away from being decapitated by a battle axe.  
When the torrent of weapons stopped, four people stepped out of Leia's closet. The first was a man with multiple facial piercings and orange hair. Next came a woman with blue hair, almost as short as mine, and a couple piercings. After that came a man with gray hair that was slicked back with who knows how much hair gel. His shirt wasn't zipped up, creating the urge to go right over and zip it up for him. The final man was wearing an orange mask.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to take the others." Mr. Piercing said.  
"Are you sure? I don't want to take all of the little brats." The gray haired man looked at us with disdain. Being the mature person I am, I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Phoebe, don't do that!" Leia whispered, elbowing me so I would stop.  
"You don't know what you're up against." She was trying to get me to be civil, and it was working, until I remembered what they had done to me.  
" I know what I'm up against! A bunch of people who are shallow enough to beat up a 13-year old when they're obviously old enough to be your parents!" I whispered back, trying not to show my annoyance and obviously failing.  
"Silence" The orange haired one, who I had distinguished as the leader, said. "We have come to remove Leia from this world so she may take her rightful place in ours."  
The woman said, " Leia, as your parents, we want you to come home."  
"YOU'RE MY PARENTS?!" Leia nearly screamed, her eyes becoming the size of dinner plates.  
The gray haired one mumbled something along the lines of "stop freaking out" using some very "colorful" language. I reached into my pocket and took out a bar of soap that I had stolen from Leia's bathroom. It was like the soap hotels have in their bathrooms, except for the fact that it was wrapped in shiny material and was much larger.  
" Phoebe, why do you have soap in your pocket." Leia stopped her crazy rampage just to ask.  
" So I can do this." I walked up to the sailor-mouthed person and shoved the bar of soap into his mouth, after tearing off the wrapper, of course.  
The room became silent, awed by my courageous act of stupidity.  
"Well this is quite a pickle you've put us into Phoebe." Leia observed, making total sense.

Well, that's it for Puffs' chapter! See you next time and please review so Leia will put more up!


	4. Leaving

Authors notes: Hey, sorry for the VERY delayed update, so for you, my viewers, Akatsuki Clouds…

………………………………………………Chapter 4……………………………………

Leia's POV

'Huh? How could they be my Parents? Naruto only started around… 13 years ago! Holy crap! I might actually be their daughter! But it started showing on Shonen hump aroun11 years ago, so that makes it a little confusing…' I was interrupted in my thoughts when a battle axe came my way. I tilted my head to the right and the axe lodged itself into the wall that would've been my face otherwise. An anger mark appeared on my forehead as I grabbed the weapon and pulled it out of my wall with ease. After doing so, I calmly walked over to Hidan and tapped him on the shoulder (He was busy ruining my recently polished possessions). He turned around, obviously annoyed that I was keeping him away from all the Shiny.

You know what they say, stay away from the Shiny, especially if the Shiny belongs to ME!

"What do you wand Bitch?" He yelled in my ear( which I did not like). Want to know what they also say? Don't call me a Bitch, or I'll show you one!

And with that, I decapitated him. Hmmm, I though it would be a little bloodier… oh well.

He started in a long line of cusses, which were in my view, very 'Colourful'. And it was enough to get Phoebe to leave for the bathroom. If some stranger were to have seen this, they would probably worry for our sanity, good thing there weren't any strangers around… well, not that I knew of… Then again, those who DID come here, they wouldn't even try to bother making sense of this situation. We WERE in costumes after all. They probably think that we were hyped up on sugar again, not that it happens often…

Now I had both my parents' attention. They were both giving me questioning looks that collided with amusement at Hidan's expense.

"What? He was messin' with mah weapons, hmm!" I explain. I was pretty angry that he dare touch my precious weapons, but now I have his blood, so now I can use voodoo on him…heeheeheeee….

Phoebe then returned to the room with the most peculiar thing. It was a pellet gun, but by guessing at how Hidan was still keeping up his colourful vocab, I was pretty sure that she filled it up with soap pellets.

And a whole dang lot of it too!

She shoved the pellet gun into his mouth-not knowing or caring where it had been last- and shot a bar of soap into his mouth.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

/she then leaned into his ear and whispered

"You wanna play chubby bunny? Keep it up that cursing of yours and we'll play with soap instead of marshmallows…" She trailed off in a sinister voice. Dang, she scared the living wits outa him, but as for me?

I was on the floor laughing like I really WAS pent up on sugar. I was laughing so hard that I had begun to cry. I struggled for breath as I started to calm down, seeing as how everyone was staring at me, I tried to get up with the little dignity I had left. It worked and I rubbed the remaining tears off of my face to see the expression of 5 questioning people, one pissed of immortal, and a masked man who we all know as Madara. Not that HE knows we know or anything…

Hmm, now that I think back, I remember seeing Madara with his sharingan blaring standing next to a stoic Pein, before passing out, that is. I thought to myself as Madara/Tobi titled his masked head.

"What is Leia-hime thinking about?" he asked. I gave him a deadpan look and said "None of yo' business!"

Pein spoke up for the firs time in a while and said, "Well, if you don't mind, would you pack up so we can leave?" All of our heads snapped up in surprise. Phoebe decided to speak up first.

"But I wanted my kitty Rose to be my ninja buddy!" She somewhat whined, somewhat pleaded. My father sighed and nodded to himself…or her, I wasn't too sure.

"Very well then. Tobi, get her cat so we can go." Pein commanded. I swear I saw Tobi flash his sharingan before saying "Aye, aye, captain!" and ninja-poofing away to Phoebe's house to retrieve the cat. How he knew where Phoebe lived I'll never know. Then again, I didn't really WANT to know…

Phoebe and Jada went into another room to retrieve their belongings. I just grabbed my cat. Since I was already in my room, what was the point in going into another room?

"Well, Cocoanut, looks like you're mah new ninja buddeh!" I told her. My parents just sweat dropped. I put Cocoanut on my bed and went to my closet (the one with actual clothes, thank you very much) to choose the clothes that I would be bringing with me.

"By the way, when we return to our world, you're going to become 8-year-olds." My mother mumbled to me. I was frozen with shock.

"What do you mean, hm?" I asked, slightly turning my head to peek at her.

"When we transported you to this world, you were 8 years old. I guess you were reborn into this world…" the blue-nette that was my mother trailed off. Her eyes had blue/gray eyeshadow, and her hair was but into a bun with an origami flower accessory. I can see who I get my artistic abilities from, unless you count multiple facial peircings as an art.

My thoughts were interrupted when Tobi/Madara ninja poofed back with the obese cat in his arms, hissing and spitting. Poor, poor Rose.

"Phoebe-chan! Tobi got the kitty!" He sang in his fake-soprano voice. Phoebe ran back into the room with her arms full of…soap.

…A lot of soap.

"Yay! Rose!" She yelled, dropping her load of stolen soap (from my bathroom, presumeably). [A.N./I gave her soap for her birthday. She was ecstatic _]

I returned to my packing, in which I had recently started. I had so much to pack and so little time…

Everyone forgot the muffled cursing Hidan head in my weapons closet. Which reminded me…I headed to my closet and took out a rucksack (you know, the one from Harvest Moon that carry everything? That's the one). Then, I headed across the room to my closet, the one that was steadily becoming a danger to everyone around me. While walking to my weapons closet (WC for short) I pulled out the weapons that had lodged themselves into my poor wall, on the account of that idiot Hidan. I kicked his head upon my entrance to the WC. After stashing all of my weapons into the rucksack, I came to a door. Now, you may be thinking, 'What is a closet doing inside a closet?' The answer to that is 'Because it darn well can!'

I took a deep breath and opened the door to my sacred WC closet. Once inside, I beheld my beloved scythe (much like Hidan's) and a collection of my favorite and most experienced weapons. My scythe had a grip so I wouldn't hurt myself with its cold metal. The blade was tinted red at the bottom and separated into two at the middle, then came back together to create a rounded diamond shape in the blade.

I took it from its hook and held it in my hand. The grip itself was cool, but the metal was freezing, like my closet was shrouded in an eternal winter. I wanted to have this with me at all times, but I didn't know how to make it easier to handle while I walked, so that it wasn't noticeable.

"I see you take favor to that weapon." I yelped in surprise to see Pein standing right next to me. And dang, was he tall!

"Ah…yeah, I just don't know how to make it unnoticeable so I may keep it with me at all times, hmm." I said, disappointment evident in my voice.

"I could help you with that—if you want help, that is." He suggested, probably taking me as the stubborn type.

"Yes please! I would really like it if you helped me" I smiled.

He carefully took the scythe into his hand. A strange green glow appeared, and then it started to shrink.

I wasn't expecting that to happen, so I gasped lightly as I watched it shrink to the size of a bracelet…and a lovely one at that.

"Here, now you can wear it as a bracelet. Are there any more favorites you'd like to shrink?" He asked kindly. I happily put on the bracelet scythe and nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, there are plenty, hm. But you don't need to burden yourself with me." I said, not wanting to bother him, even though he was technically my father.

"I wouldn't ask if I thought it was too much of a burden." He said, chuckling a bit as he took my other weapons. Several shrinks later, I was left with 20 some-odd weapon charms on a lovely necklace. After putting on my new "accessories", I finished up the little packing I had left. I went to check on the others, to find that Phoebe's suitcase was full of clothes, aprons, cat food, and, you guessed it, soap.

"Have enough soap there, Phoebe?" I asked nonchalantly, fingering one of the lavender-scented bars.

"Nope, but I figured they have soap in the ninja world." She beamed. Everyone in the room sweat-dropped for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Next came Jada. She was done packing and had ended up sitting on her suitcase game console in hand, Deidara plushie cradled in her arms.

"I don't think you should let anyone from the ninja world see that, O.B.-chan." She just looked up, as to acknowledge my prescense, then continued her game. Last was Kailey, my one and only Kage!

"Leia-chan…can I take your manga?" She gave me the one puppy dog look that I couldn't refuse (at least, under these circumstances).

"…sure…" I looked away from the supreme puppy-dog look to regain my composure.

After sufficient packing had been completed, we all gathered into a circle (well, more of an egg shape…) and linked arms. Pein stood in the middle and completed a series of impossible to track hand motions. The room started spinning. The last thing I saw before passing out was Madara's sharingan eyes glaring at me…again.


End file.
